1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-position furnace, and in particular, to a furnace capable of operating in upflow, downflow, and horizontal positions.
2. Background Art
Installation of furnaces can be a time consuming and costly process, particularly when space is limited. Because of space limitations, an installation technician may need to orient a furnace one particular way in order to install the furnace in the desired location. When a furnace is configured from the factory to be installed in only one or two different orientations, it may not be able to fit into the desired location. When this occurs, one of a number of events must take place: the furnace must be installed in a different location, a different furnace must be installed, or the existing furnace must be modified in the field to accommodate the desired location. Having an installation technician modify various components of a furnace in the field adds complexity, time and cost to the installation.
Therefore, a need exists for a furnace that can be installed in various vertical and horizontal positions, so as to eliminate the need for extensive modification of furnace components in the field.